El Nuevo Comienzo REMASTERED
by Vyrok
Summary: Que pasaria si Ulquiorra hubiese vivido? Que hubiera pasado si Orihime hubiese descubierto un poder mucho mas alla de solo devolver algunas cosas del tiempo atras? Que hubiera pasado si Orihime y Ulquiorra se hubiesen abierto el uno al otro? En este fanfic se mostrara una version de lo que pasaria si Ulquiorra hubiese estado vivo tras la pelea contra Ichigo.
1. Capitulo 1 -Estas Vivo-

**_Bueeeeeeeeeeenas. Soy yo, Kyzarael, el autor original de este fic. Me agrada y complace volver a los Fics asi como tambien a Fanfiction, luego de pensarlo seriamente, he decidido antes de hacer nuevos fics, rehacer y remasterizar los que ya tengo y terminar aquellos que no pude acabarlos por falta de ideas. Asi que, comenzare con mi primera obra y la cual me impulso a ser un escritor. Espero les guste tanto como a mi._**

 **Capitulo 1 "Estas vivo!"**

Orihime: - Por que? Por que lloro?-

Menciono Orihime tras ver desaparecer a Ulquiorra y ver a Ichigo en ese estado tan frenetico. Aquel estado frenetico que sin duda alguna, le aterraba, no era el Kurosaki-kun que esta conocia, si no, alguien mas, alguien que estaba sediento de batalla y mato a su antiguo carcelero, el cual, esta ni alcanzo a despedirse tras sus ultimas palabras. Aquella pelinaranja solo dejaba caer las lagrimas de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas para finalmente estas tocar aquella arena de Hueco Mundo. Despues de los sucesos ocurridos, Ichigo recupero la consciencia, dirigiendose a Orihime algo decepcionado. Decepcionado por el simple hecho de haber cometido tal atrocidad, era un Espada, pero, sentia que habia matado a Orihime realmente en vez de a su enemigo.

Ichigo: -Inoue...estas bien?-

Con un tono de decaido menciono el Shinigami Sustituto, mientras este giraba su cabeza levemente para asi observar donde antes se encontraban las cenizas de aquel 4to Espada que habia asesinado este.

Orihime: -Si...no te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun-

Mentira, esta no se encontraba bien realmente, si no, estaba realmente destrozada por la perdida de aquel Arrancar, pero estaba mintiendo frente a la persona que le habia "protegido" de alguna manera en esta batalla, realmente, esta pensaba que aquella batalla no era necesaria, podia arreglarse de otra manera aquella situacion.

Ichigo: -Bien, cura a Ishida, yo ire a ayudar a Rukia-

Tras decir eso, este se marcho a toda velocidad, dejando a Orihime e Ishida solos en el techo de Las Noches. Esta solo suspiro levemente llevando su mano a su pecho cerrando sus ojos levemente tratando de olvidar el hecho que habia vivido hace poco para asi esta abrir los ojos y dirigirse donde se encontraba Ishida el cual le prestaria ayuda medica.

Orihime: -Ishida-kun, quedate quieto te curare-

Menciono Orihime a unos pocos metros de este para asi llegar frente a este, esta puso sus manos a unos pocos centimetros del Quincy para asi verse un aura anaranjada rodeando al chico y asi verse como sus heridas eran sanadas poco a poco.

Uryuu: -Gracias, Inoue-san-

Aquel Quincy le agradecio la accion hecha por la chica. Orihime todav a estaba afectada por lo ocurrido, no podia creer que la persona que cuido de ella en Hueco Mundo, habia muerto a manos de la persona que mas respetaba. Era un hecho que no podia y no queria creer aun, apesar de que su carcelero era un Arrancar, de alguna manera esta veia en aquel chico algo de bondad, algo de corazon que este decia no tener.

Uryuu: -Inoue-san, que sucede contigo? Te noto decaida-

Pregunto Uryuu a la triste Orihime, que hasta en el rostro se le podia notar aquello, Orihime no era muy buena escondiendo sus emociones ante los otros, en especial si estaba con sus amigos de mas confianza.

Orihime: -Por que lo dices, Ishida-kun?-

Trato de evadir la pregunta de Uryuu con una sonrisa falsa que habia dibujado en su rostro, obviamente a la chica no le gustaba mostrar aquella faceta depresiva de esta, solo queria que todos la vieran felices para no preocupar a los otros.

Uryuu: -No pareces la misma, acaso sera que la perdida de esa Espada es lo que te afecto?-

Quedo sin palabras al escuchar nuevamente su nombre, y rompio a llorar. Sin consuelo alguno, se echo al suelo a llorar. Era cierto, la perdida de su anterior carcelero la habian dejado en aquel estado deplorable, solo queria llorar y llorar, nada mas que eso, apesar de ser ambos de mundos distintos, esta habia sentido algo por aquel Espada.

Orihime: - Por que!? Por que tuvo que morir? Por que siempre las personas que amo y me importan mueren!?-

Esta se encontraba totalmente desconsolada por aquel hecho, porque? Porque de todas las personas tenia que haber caido el? No lo entendia y no queria entenderlo. Uryuu quedo totalmente desconcertado al escuchar a Orihime mencionar todo ello. Despues, en aquellos llantos de la chica, esta penso en lo que le habian dicho en el pasado. ''Eres la unica persona capaz de devolver algo a su forma original''. Esas palabras entraron en la mente de Orihime y se dirigio al lugar donde quedaban restos de el 4to Espada con una mirada de decision frente a aquellas cenizas del Arrancar.

Uryuu: -Inoue-san! Detente!-

Grito Uryuu sabiendo lo que esta haria, sabia que usaria sus poderes para traer de vuelta a aquel 4to Espada, Uryuu temia lo peor, que volviera para finalizar su trabajo, destruir a los Humanos y a Ichigo.

Orihime: -Soten Kensshun!-

Se form un campo anaranjado en los restos del 4to Espada. Esta tenia la esperanza de que pudiera revivir a aquel Arrancar con su poder de volver atras las cosas. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, no lograba pasar nada, pero Orihime segu a insistiendo. Pero nuevamente despues de un par de minutos nuevamente, nada pasaba a lo que esta solamente se echa al suelo frente a las cenizas de dicho espada para asi nuevamente derramar lagrimas frente a este.

Orihime: - Por que ? Por que no vuelves?-

Dijo una Orihime muy triste. Porque? Porque era que perdia todo lo que una vez pudo apegarse a su vida? Primero su hermano y ahora el? Se encontraba en un estado de desconsolacion esta. Cayo una lagrima en los restos del Espada, tras unos segundos despues, se empezo a ver como poco a poco empezaba a verse aquellos restos siendo regenerados poco a poco.

Orihime: -Q-Que sucede?-

Menciono la chica bastante confundida al notar aquella formacion de las cenizas que empezaba a formar un cuerpo poco a poco. Al cabo de unos minutos se vio un resplandor muy enorme lo que cego por unos segundos a la chica y al Quincy. Se vio salir de aquel resplandor una figura muy conocida. Un chico de ojos de color esmeraldas, cabellera oscura y con una mirada bastante seria de su parte.

Orihime: -U-Ulquiorra...?-

La chica se encontraba fuera de si, como era posible? Habia usado sus poderes y nada habia ocurrido, como era si quiera posible que hubiera logrado volver a la vida? Uryuu quedo totalmente impactado al verlo vivo, inclusive el propio Espada estaba impactado al verse vivo. Como era posible? Nadie del lugar tenia idea de ello.

Ulquiorra: -Mujer, explicame, por que? Por que estoy vivo?-

Su mirada era seria, tipica de este, pero no podia explicarse el porque de aquello, habia sido asesinado por Ichigo pero, estaba aqui ahora. Orihime todavia no podia creerlo, el, el estaba vivo, no era un sueño, ni una fantasia, era real. Pero vio algo diferente en el Espada, vio que ya no tenia el hueco, ni su hueso, incluso ni siquiera su tatuaje de su numero de Espada, su piel era mas humana. A Orihime se le habia cumplido su mayor deseo, tener otra oportunidad con Ulquiorra, de volver a vivir.

Ulquiorra: -Responde-

Mientras menciono ello, este se dio una inspeccion asi mismo notandose totalmente diferente a como era antes, no tenia ningun indicio de ser un Arrancar, y menos aun un Hollow, sino parecia ser un Humano como la chica ahora.

Orihime: -Y-Yo...no se-

Todavia se encontraba confundida por lo ocurrido, pero por dentro ella se sentia muy feliz al verlo. Al ver que parte de su sueño habia sido realizada, se sintio realizada y un poco mas en paz ahora.

Uryuu: -Inoue-san vamonos, hay que darse prisa, la ciudad de Karakura ser destruida si no llegamos a tiempo-

Un poco preocupado se encontraba este por la situacion actual en Karakura, sabia que Aizen y sus hombres habrian de ir a terminar con la Ciudad para encontrar la Llave del Rey, por lo que este queria darse prisa para defender la Ciudad.

Ulquiorra: -Yo les abrire una garganta para ir hacia el mundo humano-

Menciono Ulquiorra con firmeza, Orihime y Uryuu quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del Ex Espada. Ulquiorra todavia conservaba sus poderes de Espada, a pesar de ya no serlo, era extraño en varios sentidos, porque aun los conservaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaban todos listos, para partir, Ulquiorra extendio su mano, se vio una distorsion frente a el, se abrio una boca, era una garganta directa para ir al mundo humano, directamente para ir a Karakura.

Orihime: -Vamos!-

Con firmeza en su voz, menciono esta mientras su mirada cambiaba de forma al igual que su tono de voz, estaba decidida a seguir adelante, ya no dudaria ahora que el, estaba a su lado nuevamente

?: -Alto ahi!-

Pero antes si quiera que aquellos 3 pasaran hacia la Garganta abierta por Ulquiorra, una figura menciono en un grito que se detuvieran viendose en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

 _ **Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aqui por leer la Remasterizacion del primer capitulo, pronto subire el resto de los fics, solo pido paciencia, debido a que me encuentro en la Playa, y la señal aqui no es muy buena para subir los caps, espero les haya gustado, ya saben, si les gusto dejen un Review y algun regalito por ahi, con gusto se aceptaran. Por cierto, si ven que alguna palabra esta incompleta, es porque por alguna razon Fanfiction al subir el documento del Capitulo me hizo esto, trate de arreglar las fallas, perdonen si es que ven alguna.**_


	2. Capitulo 2 -Aliados Inesperados-

_**Bueeeeeeeeenas. El dia de hoy les traigo el 2do Capitulo de este fic. Debido a que en poco tiempo no podre subir el 3er capitulo, lo traigo el 2do por adelantado. Despues del 19 de Febrero retomare nuevamente este fic, debido a que me encontrare fuera sin computadora y sin internet. Por lo que perder todo tipo de comunicacion, espero no se aburran con la espera de este fic. Dicho ello, no les molesto mas, adelante con su lectura.  
**_

 **Capitulo 2 "Aliados Inesperados"**

?: -¡Alto ahí!-

Fueron mencionadas dichas palabras por una voz un tanto familiar para la chica de cabelleras anaranjadas al igual que el Ex-Espada. Tanto la chica llamada Orihime como aquellos dos chicos los cuales eran Uryuu y Ulquiorra se giraron para así observar a unos 20 metros a una figura la cual poseía una cabellera de color verde y portaba un traje bastante revelador de igual color que su cabellera sosteniendo en sus brazos a una figura la cual tenia una especie de venda en su ojo y a su lado una figura ya conocida por nuestro querido Uryuu el cual poseía una cabellera rosa y unos lentes bastantes molestos para el mismo Quincy. Por otra parte, se podía observar a un peliazul el cual tenía su hueso en una parte de la quijada el cual estaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos con un rostro algo fastidiado. Una de las figuras, la cual era la única con aspecto femenina al estar acercándose poco a poco, se revelo que esta no era nada menos que una muy conocida del mismo Ichigo y Orihime.

Orihime: -Nel-chan!? Que hacen aquí!? Yo creí que ustedes estaban muy heridos!-

Menciono sorpresivamente la mujer de cabellos anaranjados, después de todo, era cierto, la ultima vez que vio a los Espada estaban lo bastante malheridos como para poder levantarse apenas. Finalmente aquellas 4 figuras una vez se acercaron lo bastante a estas, el rostro de la joven Neliel cambio de forma mostrando mas seriedad al momento de aquello.

Nel: -Orihime...veo que vas al Mundo Humano, te molestaría si podemos acompañarte nosotros? No, no iremos a apoyar a Aizen, tienes mi palabra por estos 3, realmente estamos preparados para luchar contra Aizen después de todo lo que nos utilizo, no es así, chicos?-

Viéndose aquellas 3 figuras, uno de estos, el cual obviamente era el Espada con un parche en el ojo desvío su mirada levemente hacia otro lugar bastante avergonzado por tal acto de la peliverde la cual le llamaba bastante la atención, su rostro se vio levemente enrojecido debido a que a pesar de todo el daño que le habría de haber hecho a esta, le había tendido su mano lo que había tocado el punto débil de aquel Espada.

Nnoitra: -Tsk...yo solamente lo hago por querer una vida tranquila y sin jefe alguno que me use como ese desgraciado-

Menciono tratando este sonar algo duro con sus palabras, pero debido a aquel leve enrojecimiento, ni este mismo se creería hasta su propia excusa por salir bien parado. A su vez, quien se encontraba a su lado, quien era aquel pelirosa conocido a Aporro, simplemente soltó una sonrisa bastante maliciosa de su parte.

Aporro: -Oh Nnoitra, tus mejillas tomaron un pequeño color rosa...eso se deba quizás a que...-

Mas el Espada fue interrumpido por el avergonzado Nnoitra debido a dichas palabras que estaba apunto de decir, sabia que lo diría por simplemente la reacción que estaba teniendo, y prefirió tomar esta vez una postura algo agresiva para evitar ser descubierto.

Nnoitra: -Cállate! Como dije yo solo hago esto por una condenada paz en mi vida!-

El enfado del Espada era notable, pero era un enfado fingido obviamente, no quería ser descubierto por aquel estupido, prefería descuartizarlo antes que la verdad fuese dicha, pero, aquel peliceleste mostró un rostro bastante molesto debido a que por aquella pequeña trifulca se estaban retrasando, quien podía notarse a distancia obviamente, que era aquel malhumorado, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: -¡Ya podemos dejar estas estupideces! ¡E irnos de una pu...-

Era obvio el enojo del Espada, mas este antes de terminar su monologo de tipo amargado, fue interrumpido por alguien que no pensaban que serian interrumpidos en su vida. Viéndose asi que Ulquiorra simplemente lanzo un Cero como aviso.

Ulquiorra: -Si quieren venir, vengan, no los obligare-

Por supuesto varios de los que estaban ahí quedaron bastante impresionados, en especial Grimmjow, debido a que la actitud de aquel Ex-Espada era lo bastante despreocupada como para haber hecho aquella acción ¿Habra sido el haber revivido que hubo un cambio? ¿O había algo más? No había tiempo para preguntas, era momento de marchar, cada segundo que pasaba la batalla por Karakura seria mas difícil si estos no llegaban a lo que simplemente los 4 Arrancar comienzan su marcha hacia el portal.

Orihime: -Entonces, ahora si! Vamos!-

Menciono la pelinaranja ya bastante decidida de sus acciones y palabras. Por otra parte, Uryuu estaba bastante preocupado, aun no confiaba en Ulquiorra ni los Espadas que se presentaron, ciertamente aun desconfiaba aunque debía confiar de momento debido a que Orihime confiaba en aquellos aunque pensaba que la bondad de la chica a veces era excesiva aun con sus enemigos. Una vez todos estuvieron dentro de la Garganta, Ulquiorra iba por delante haciendo el puente de camino al Mundo Humano, para hacerlo mas firme, que Ichigo el cual apenas podia producirlo.

[Mundo Humano]

Mientras aquellos continuaban su viaje por la Garganta, en el Mundo Humano, se podia observar ya como Shinigamis y Arrancars luchaban ferozmente los uno contra los otros sin un momento de poder respirar o al menos pensar, quien daba aquel segundo, podría morir en el intento. En uno de los extremos de aquellas grandes peleas, se podían observar dos figuras, una de estas portaba un kimono rosa suelto junto con un sombrero portando dos Zanpakutos, y la otra figura, portaba dos pistolas. El sujeto de las pistolas, mas llamado como Coyote Starkk simplemente bajo sus armas ante lo que Kyoraku observo bastante atontado la situación del Arrancar, a lo que este solamente hizo una pregunta.

Starkk: -Shinigami, dime algo, tu... ¿Amas a alguien?-

Menciono de manera algo seria, por supuesto estaba en su ser tomarse las cosas con calma y también ser bastante perezoso, pero entendía que los sentimientos eran mas fuertes a veces, por lo que simplemente aquella pregunta definiría que tan fuerte era. Kyoraku sorprendido ante la pregunta simplemente soltó una sonrisa algo confiada y bajo un poco su sombrero nublando los ojos de este.

Kyoraku: -Quizás si, quizás no, quién sabe?-

Fue la respuesta del hombre para así simplemente este junto con Starkk dar una leve risa la cual duro un par de segundos, de alguna manera, habían sentido ambos que se habían logrado entender, como si solo esa pregunta les hubiera conectado a sus verdaderos objetivos.

Kyoraku: -Me parece que tu también, esa fuerza tuya, no es por simples ordenes-

Starkk: -Así parece, puedo decir lo mismo por ti...pero...te recomiendo que protejas a tu princesa-

Dicho eso, Starkk usando Sonido se alejo de la vista de Kyoraku para que asi este tuviese el camino libre para ir con su querida Nanao-chan. Este en un grito de aquella chica, se gira rápidamente usando Shunpo para dirigirse a esta y ver como Wonderwiss, se dirigía a asestarle un golpe fatal hasta que finalmente, Kyoraku muestra unos ojos serios y una vez detrás de este, toma su hombro fuertemente para que asi aquella criatura se girase en dirección a Kyoraku.

Kyoraku: -Sabes, es de mala educación tocar a las damas-

No le dio ni siquiera una milésima de segundo para responder para asi con aquella tecnica llamada "Takaoni" sobre Wonderwiss debido a que en un rápida sucesión, al darse cuenta Wonderwiss vio a Kyoraku en mas altitud. Y como dice su tecnica, quien este mas alto, gana y quien mas abajo, pierde. Como resultado de esto, con ambas Zanpakutos da el golpe decisivo sobre aquella criatura llegando a estamparse contra el suelo del campo de batalla, y sin respuesta alguna de aquel ser, como dice aquella técnica, Wonderwiss murió al ser atacado por aquel ataque.

Nanao: -Capitán...-

Por supuesto su Teniente, Nanao, se encontraba lo bastante aterrada después de aquel suceso de vida o muerte en el que se había encontrado hace poco. De no haber sido por su Capitan, sus dias como Shinigami hubiesen estado contados. Kyoraku al ver tal rostro de su Teniente, simplemente accedio a abrir sus brazos y rodearla entre estos a su querida Nanao haciendola sentir ya a salvo y fuera de todo peligro.

Kyoraku: -Estas bien, Nanao-chan?-

El sonrojo de la Teniente fue inevitable debido a la protección dada por su Capitan, dicho abrazo duro al menos unos cinco segundos al menos para asi esta alejarlo con sus manos y toser un poco ajustando sus gafas mientras recomponía su postura nuevamente.

Nanao: -Ca-Capitán! No se preocupe por mí, debe seguir luchando, es una guerra no podemos preocuparnos por cosas triviales-

Kyoraku: -Muy bien, me alegra que estés bien, nos vemos entonces-

Dicho esto por el Capitan, se alejo nuevamente hacia el campo de batalla usando Shunpo, desapareciendo de la vista de aquella Teniente. Mas esta simplemente se dispuso a soltar una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras su mirada bajaba un poco por la vergüenza aun con sus mejillas coloradas de un leve color carmesí.

Nanao: -Es un idiota...-

Tras aquellos sucesos una Garganta fue abierta, de las cuales salieron, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia y Chad. Estos al salir de dicha Garganta observaron los alrededores viendo como las peleas entre Shinigami y Arrancar estaban realmente pesadas. Finalmente estos lograron encontrar con la vista a Aizen y a sus dos acompañantes, Gin y Tosen. Aizen ya habia sentido que habian llegado, y todo salia tal cual el plan.

Aizen: -Vaya, veo que han logrado llegar, los felicito por ello-

Menciono aquel infame causante de la mayoría de las desgracias de la Sociedad de Almas y de Ichigo y sus amigos. A lo que este solamente cambia su rostro, a uno de furia, notando que varios de sus amigos estaba heridos y hasta caídos en el suelo debido a las constantes batallas entre ambas razas.

Ichigo: -Cállate, infeliz!-

Aizen: -Tosen! Gin! Elimínenlos-

Dicho esto, tanto Gin como Tosen removieron de sus fundas aquellas Zanpakutos preparados para luchar contra los recién llegados, por supuesto que para la ocasión solamente Ichigo y Renji se adelantaron, tanto Rukia como Chad marcharon a ayudar a los otros Shinigamis en cualquier caso.

Tosen: -Si! Aizen-sama!-

Gin: -Como digas Capitan Aizen-

Tosen menciono aquellas palabras de una manera firme y seguras mientras que en el caso de Gin simplemente lo menciono soltando una sonrisa bastante confiada de su parte. Mientras en el caso de Ichigo y Renji estos se preparaban para luchar contra ambos Ex-Capitanes.

Ichigo: -Venga!-

Renji: -Oye yo tampoco me quedare atrás-

De parte de Ichigo aquella palabra lo hizo sonar como si fuese un grito de guerra, mientras que Renji solamente se preparo. Sabia que la batalla no seria fácil, y que posiblemente seria muy difícil, mas no imposible, ahora estaba en sus manos acabar con los aliados de Aizen y poder cambiar la marea a su favor par así vencer a aquel Shinigami traidor.

Ichigo: -Bien, pues no me retrases, Renji! Aquí vamos!-

 _ **Y con esto terminamos el 2do Capitulo. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic creado por mi y que simplemente se me ocurrio xD**_  
 _ **Muchas gracias por los Reviews tambien, los tiempo de subida no tienen un plazo fijo, pero si seran semanales, tipo manga, pero no se sabe que dia, asi hay mas emocion (?)**_  
 _ **Como dije arriba, no podre estar durante una semana, asi que en 2 semanas mas, el capitulo 3 estaria listo.**_  
 _ **Si les gusto el fic, porfavor dejar un Review con su opinion o comentario respecto a este, me ayudaria mucho.**_  
 _ **Eso, muchas gracias por leer, hasta la proxima!**_


End file.
